


Perfectos desconocidos

by roronoamaroa



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, ace sale solo un momentico, barriendo pa casa, cuándo se va a cambiar la tag de sanji por favor, de follamigos a novios, punk Zoro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25877173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roronoamaroa/pseuds/roronoamaroa
Summary: El trato era sencillo: yo no sé nada de ti y tú no sabes nada de mí. Pasamos la noche juntos y por la mañana fingimos que no nos conocemos. Simple, ¿no?En la teoría, sí. Incluso llega a durar un tiempo. Pero Sanji no puede evitar darse cuenta de detalles del peliverde. Y resulta que ese tío sin nombre acaba convirtiéndose en una presencia constante en su vida.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 32





	Perfectos desconocidos

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias gracias gracias teresa por hacerme de beta a tu salud una cocreta

A veces Sanji necesitaba desconectar. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en su vida durante un par de horas y ocupar su mente con otras cosas. Y para eso, Zoro era perfecto.

El día en el que le conoció llevaba una chaqueta de cuero negra con un montón de parches. El que más le llamó la atención fue el de una calavera con una corona roja. Era el símbolo de un grupo de punk poco conocido, pero que tenía una cantante muy guapa y carismática. Le sorprendió que un tipo como él fuera tan fan de esos raritos.

Era una noche bastante fría y esa chaqueta era todo el abrigo que llevaba el tipo. Se conocieron en la puerta de un sitio frecuentado por punks. Estaba solo y bebiendo una cerveza en un vaso de plástico. Tenía pinta de que acababa de cumplir los 18. En esa época era más bajito que él y, la verdad, un poco canijo. Sanji acababa de darse cuenta (o aceptar) de que también le gustaban los hombres y, bueno, era un chico joven y guapo. Quería follar sin más.

Se había acostado con un pavo de su instituto y con un amigo de un compañero de clase. Mala idea. En seguida se corría la voz y encima siempre querían volver a por una segunda ronda y hablar de _sentimientos_ y, francamente, era lo último que le apetecía. Había decidido acostarse solo con gente de fuera de sus círculos. El _groupie_ punk le valía.

\- ¿Qué hay? – Dijo al verle. El extraño le miró y ahí se dio cuenta de que, oye, era bastante guapo. Además, ahora veía que no eran las luces del local, _tenía el pelo verde de verdad_. Vamos, Sanji, que te distraes. – Mira, estás bien. Yo también estoy bien. ¿Quieres que hagamos un trato?

\- No vendo. – Le contestó el peliverde de pronto, con expresión aburrida en el rostro.

\- No, no. Escucha. Tú no me dices tu nombre ni yo te digo el mío. Puedes llamarme _Príncipe_ , si quieres. El caso: ¿quieres venir a mi casa y echar un polvo sin compromiso?

El extraño se quedó pensando un momento. Le hizo lo que Sanji llamaba “un registro,” que venía a ser mirarle de arriba a abajo a ver qué tal estaba lo que tenía delante. Y se ve que le gustó, porque se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza.

\- Guay. Pero no voy a llamarte eso. – Sonrió y se bebió lo que le quedaba en el vaso.

Y así empezó… lo que fuera que tenían.

El tipo le dijo que le llamase Zoro, que le parecía un nombre más ridículo que Príncipe pero, en fin, y Sanji se cansó y le dijo su nombre real. Total, se creía que era falso y no le iba a buscar en internet, ¿no? Qué más da.

Sanji empezó a ir a ese sitio cada vez que necesitaba olvidarse un poco de todo y, como se empezaron a volver habituales, intercambiaron sus números. Cada vez que Zeff le dejaba la casa le llamaba, y la mayoría de las veces Zoro acudía. Tenía todo lo bueno de tener pareja (el sexo) sin tener que sufrir lo malo (hablar). Follaban, comían algo para recuperar fuerzas y Zoro se iba a su puta casa. Era perfecto.

Pero Sanji le cogió el gusto. Demasiado. Sin darse cuenta, los meses se fueron haciendo años. Acabó el instituto y fue a la escuela de cocina. Empezó a trabajar en el Baratie. Y en todos estos cambios de etapa, Zoro seguía siendo un constante.

El canijo se hizo (solo un poco) más alto que Sanji. La voz se le hizo más grave y antes de que se diera cuenta tenía unos brazos como su cabeza. Tenía una espalda enorme, estaba mazado y súper fuerte. Fue terrible de ver esa transformación. De pronto, estaba más bueno.

Y Zoro también cambió de etapas. Un día se presentó con tres pendientes en su oreja izquierda. Eran los típicos que te ponen al hacerte el agujero, y se los cambió en unos cuantos meses por otros dorados que eran… horteras, la verdad. Pero le quedaban bien. De alguna forma.

En otra época apareció sin cejas. ¡Sin cejas! Se preocupó, pero el tío dijo que se las había rapado. También llevaba el pelo rapado al dos e iba por ahí con chaquetas de cuero con pinchos y multitud de anillos. Fue una temporada muy dura para Sanji.

Después se relajó. Se fue haciendo mayor y, según la estación, podía ir en chandal de manga corta, camisetas de tirantes y pantalones cargo por las rodillas, sudadera y vaqueros… Solía llevar deportivas en invierno y chanclas en verano. A veces llevaba una gorra, mochila o riñonera. No supo apreciar la época punk como debía y ahora le tocaba aguantar… eso. Al menos llevaba un pequeño rapado en una ceja. Algo es algo.

Sus amigos le echaban la bronca de vez en cuando. _No es normal tener un follamigo durante una década._ ¿Qué podía decir? No tenía sentido del gusto, pero follaba bien. Estaba bueno. Le daba igual que fuera _poco serio para su edad_.

Pero era imposible mantener la misma dinámica durante tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? Se suponía que no debían saber nada del otro, y sin embargo Sanji no podía dejar de observarle y darse cuenta de detalles. Lo primero que aprendió de él fue que no dormía bien por las noches. Esa era inevitable, ¿no?

La primera vez que durmieron juntos fue en un fin de semana en el que Zeff se fue a una feria gastronómica. A Sanji le cabreó mucho que no le llevaran, así que aprovechó para echar un buen casquete. Al despertarse Zoro ya no estaba, y supuso que era normal teniendo en cuenta su relación.

Pero siguió pasando incluso cuando Sanji ya tenía su propio piso y se despertaba en mitad de la noche para mear. Zoro nunca estaba, daba igual que se despertase a las diez o a las cuatro de la mañana. Y estaba seguro de que se quedaba dormido al acabar porque el cabrón roncaba.

Un día lo descubrió. Se despertó con la cama vacía, como era normal, y al levantarse para ir al baño descubrió una luz encendida en el salón. Al acercarse vio a Zoro en calzoncillos tirado sobre el sofá y viendo la tele. Ahí estaban en verano, así que pensó que quizás tenía calor y se había ido al sofá, pero seguía pasando en invierno. Y hubo una vez que por fin se atrevió, y entró en el salón. Recordaba cómo Zoro apartó la mirada de la pantalla al reparar en él. Tenía un brazo detrás de su cabeza y con el otro abrazaba un cojín contra su pecho.

\- ¿Pesadilla? – Dijo de pronto el peliverde. Sanji asintió sin pensarlo, no sabía por qué. Zoro puso el cojín tras su cabeza y le indicó con la mano que se acercara. El cocinero se colocó donde antes había estado el cojín, con su enorme brazo rodeándole y encajado contra él. Eso no era parte del plan, y sin embargo no le apetecía en absoluto moverse.

Entonces fue cuando descubrió otro dato. Lo hizo mientras sintió la risa del peliverde contra su espalda. Miró la televisión, preguntándose qué había podido arrancar una carcajada de ese hombre tan serio.

\- ¿Qué estás viendo?

\- ¿Mm? ¿No lo conoces? Es _Rex: Un policía diferente_. Me encanta esta mierda pero solo lo hacen de madrugada.

Ese hombre no podía ser real. No podía.

Pero esa escena se hizo habitual. Sanji se despertaba e iba al salón y se acurrucaba contra Zoro. Y veían al perro policía y se reían juntos, uno porque le hacía gracia la serie y el otro porque le parecía absurdo todo. Y ese hombre que se suponía debía ser una sombra sin nombre resulta que interfirió tanto en su vida que le jodió el horario del sueño. Fantástico.

Así que rompió las normas que él mismo había establecido. Comenzó a recoger pistas como si fuera el detective que trabajaba con el perro. Algunas eran obvias, como que Zoro tenía las manos rasposas y debía trabajar con sus manos. A veces llegaba con moratones por el cuerpo, pero solían ser en los mismos sitios y supuso que practicaba un deporte de contacto. Le debía de gustar la playa, porque en verano siempre se ponía muy moreno. También parecía tener problemas con la tecnología porque una noche se lo encontró peleándose con el televisor porque le había dado sin querer al botón de _Smart TV_. Exclamó “¡Me he perdido la mitad del capítulo!” mientras Sanji le devolvía a su querido perro policía.

Era ridículo. La primera vez que se vieron se lo preguntó, y efectivamente tenían la misma edad. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera un móvil de principios de los 2000? ¡Hasta el viejales de Zeff tenía _Whatsapp_!

No le gustaba la nieve, los vientos fuertes y soportaba la tormenta, pero no era plato de su devoción. El granizo parecía aterrorizarle. Era como un perro que se esconde cuando escucha truenos. Una noche granizó mientras estaba en su casa y, al verlo, se fue corriendo sin dar explicación. En general, los temporales le ponían de mal humor.

Su trabajo parecía más caótico que el de Sanji. Algunas épocas se iba antes de las cinco de la mañana, otras solo podía quedar a partir de las ocho de la tarde. La mayoría de los fines de semana estaba ocupado. Había veces que le decía que no podía ir porque estaba cansado, y con solo escuchar su voz sabías que era cierto. ¿Quizás era camarero? A Sanji no se le ocurría qué clase de trabajo tenía unos horarios así.

Oh, y luego estaba lo de la tarta. Un día, Sanji hizo una tarta porque era su cumpleaños. Al llegar al trabajo vio que los chefs le habían hecho una tarta porque, bueno, era su cumpleaños. Y sus amigos le compraron una tarta. ¿Por qué? ¡Era su cumpleaños! Y por supuesto tuvo que llevárselas todas a casa. Tres tartas. En cuanto vio a Zoro le puso tres trozos en un plato porque no estaba dispuesto a engordar 20 kilos.

Zoro no dijo nada y se comió todo lo que había en su plato. Ya había comido delante de él, y jamás había hecho un comentario, pero vio que había algo diferente en su cara. Cuando se comió el último trozo y le vio entrecerrar levemente los ojos al masticar, lo supo.

\- No te gusta la tarta, ¿verdad?

\- No soy un gran fan de las cosas dulces.

Ahí aprendió dos cosas. La primera es que definitivamente es tan agrio como aparenta. ¿A quién no le gusta el dulce?

La segunda es que no tira comida. Se come lo que le pongas y no rechista. Ni siquiera dijo que no le gustaba, solo que “no era un gran fan.” Esto, para Sanji, era muy importante. Y odiaba haberlo descubierto.

Zoro parecía una buena persona. A veces le esperaba en el balcón, fumando mientras miraba la calle. Una vez le dieron con una pelota mientras se quitaba el casco de la moto. Frente al piso de Sanji había un parque bastante grande y muchos críos jugaban ahí. Zoro cogió la pelota y en vez de devolvérsela y seguir con lo suyo, se puso a jugar al fútbol con ellos. Además no jugaba en serio, les empujaba y se dejaba empujar y se reía con ellos. También le vio ayudando a una vecina a subir la compra. Siempre se escondía en su casa antes de que Zoro pudiese darse cuenta de que le había visto, pero se quedaba pensando en ello. Era un desagradable e incapaz de hablar con educación, pero no un mal tío. Había llegado a apreciarle a pesar de todo.

Y ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta del problema. Se dio cuenta de que se fijaba en Zoro más de lo que debía, de que casi disfrutaba más viendo la serie del perro con él que del sexo, de que le había mirado mientras veía la tele, se tomaba una cerveza en la cocina o se lavaba los dientes y había pensado en lo cotidiano que parecía. Esto hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser el rollo casual que buscaba. Debía parar.

Así que dejó de llamarle. No era tan valiente como para borrar su número, pero ya no quedaban. Alguna vez Zoro le llamó para ver si quería quedar y le dijo siempre que estaba ocupado, o directamente que no. Y llegó un punto en el que el peliverde también dejó de preguntar, y supo que así era como iba a acabar todo.

No quería reconocer que le dolía. Su horario nocturno volvió a ser normal e invitó a sus amigos para gastar toda esa cerveza que tenía en su nevera. A veces miraba su cepillo de dientes en el baño y lo cogía y abría la papelera. Pero nunca se atrevía a tirarlo. Era como si Zoro fuese a desaparecer con él. Era absurdo, ¿no? Pensar que una persona se desvanecerá porque le quitas de la agenda de tu móvil o dejas de ver su cepillo de dientes barato.

Se lo había comprado Sanji porque lo vio en la droguería y le recordó a él. Era de una serie para críos, _La Patrulla Canina_. Se ve que había un perro que iba de verde y pensó que era como el bruto ese. A Zoro le hizo gracia. Fue de las primeras veces que le hizo reír (fuera de la cama).

Bueno, podía tenerlo como recordatorio. La próxima vez que pasara mucho tiempo con un rollo miraría el cepillo y diría “¡No! ¡No puedo volver a tener un Zoro!”

Y así fue cómo acabó. Empezó a buscar otro rollo en _Tinder_ y pasó página. O así debería haber sido.

A Sanji le gustaba comprar en el mercado. Tenía ya sus puestos de confianza donde ya le conocían por su nombre. La frutería era de sus sitios favoritos, los colores llamativos y el delicioso olor le ponían siempre de buen humor. Además, la frutera siempre le ofrecía la fruta de temporada y hasta le daba a probar.

\- ¿Quieres algunas uvas? – Le preguntó la encargada mientras cerraba la bolsa de las peras que acababa de pesar. - ¡Las hemos recogido hoy mismo!

\- ¡Oh! ¡Sí, claro! – Sus uvas siempre estaban deliciosas. Eran de las mejores de la zona, jugosas y dulces.

\- ¡Trae unas uvas que las pruebe! – Gritó a la parte de detrás del puesto. Luego miró de nuevo a Sanji. – Ya verás qué ricas.

Escuchó cómo apoyaban la caja sobre el mostrador. Cuando se giró hacia ella fue como si el mercado se silenciara a su alrededor. No podía ser cierto, ¿verdad? Estas cosas solo pasaban en las películas o en los libros de amor. Esto no pasaba en la vida real.

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Delante de él tenía a Zoro, con una camiseta marrón desgastada y un delantal verde. En su cabeza, una gorra con el logo de la frutería. Y parecía tan sorprendido como él.

\- Zoro, dale a probar. No te quedes empanao. – Dijo de pronto la señora, con el ceño fruncido con confusión. El hombre pareció reaccionar y le tendió un racimo de uvas. Sanji cogió una, su cuerpo actuando de forma automática.

\- Están muy buenas. – Dijo con un tono de voz sin emoción. – Dame tres racimos.

\- ¡Oh, vale! La sandía también está muy rica, ¿quieres…?

\- Sí, claro. Ponme una sandía también.

Solo quería acabar con esto. Quería coger su compra y salir corriendo. No le miraba directamente, pero Zoro también parecía querer saltar el mostrador e irse a casa. Pagó lo que debía y se marchó sin comprar lo que le quedaba de la lista. Total, tenía una sandía entera que no sabía cómo se iba a acabar él solo. Realmente su vida parecía una comedia mala.

Una vez en casa, se quedó pensativo mirando el ticket de la frutería. Llevaba años comprando ahí y nunca había visto a Zoro. ¿Sería un empleado nuevo?

No. Después de pensarlo un momento… la verdad era que la señora encantadora que llevaba la tienda se parecía al tarugo. Era bajita y arrugada, pero tenían la misma sonrisa. La misma forma de mirarte a los ojos al hablar contigo, como si te estuviera prestando toda la atención del mundo. Como si fueras lo más importante en ese momento. Sí, esos dos eran familia.

A la semana siguiente no fue a la frutería. En parte porque aún tenía sandía, y también para disminuir las posibilidades de encontrarse con Zoro. Pensar en que ese era su nombre de verdad le hacía sentir más estúpido todavía.

Casi dos semanas después de lo que en su cabeza llamaba El Incidente salió de trabajar antes de lo normal porque ese día había poca gente y el viejales le dijo que estaba aburrido de ver su cara y que se fuera a casa. Así demostraba su amor Zeff.

Volvió a casa caminando, pensando en sus cosas, en si iba a ducharse antes o después de cenar. Y de pronto vio al peliverde sentado en el banco delante de su edificio. Dudó un momento, pensando que quizás era otro tipo enorme, pero era indudablemente él. Con su camiseta amarilla, pantalones cargo de camuflaje y una gorra verde. Y sus chanclas feas. Era él, era el imbécil.

Subió rápidamente a su piso. Aparentemente no le había visto. Se asomó con disimulo por la ventana y vio que estaba ocupado intentando hacer funcionar un… espera, ¿eso es un mp3? ¿En 2020?

Sus manos actuaron por sí solas. Ni siquiera lo pensó porque su cerebro estaba en alerta roja. Llamó a Ace.

\- Yeeee, ¿qué pasa? – Le saludó el otro tonto al descolgar.

\- Zoro está en la puerta de mi casa.

\- ¿Quién? – Hubo una pausa de unos segundos. - ¿Tu no-es-mi-novio?

\- Sí. Al que llevo como un mes sin ver.

\- Pues ábrele, ¿no?

\- ¡No! ¿Por qué le iba a abrir? He cortado toda relación con él.

\- Pues… ¿no le abras?

\- ¡Pero ha venido hasta aquí!

\- ¿Para qué me has llamado exactamente?

Esa era una buena pregunta. Para la que no tenía respuesta. Estaba en pánico, ¿vale?

\- Mira. Fui a la frutería y me lo encontré allí, en plan, estaba con la fruta y eso. Y me dio uvas para probar. Y me comí la uva. Y me fui y ahora está delante de mi casa sentado en un banco escuchando música en un mp3.

Ace se quedó callado. Se había explicado bien, ¿no? ¿Por qué no hablaba? ¡Necesitaba su asistencia!

\- Si está ahí es porque quiere decirte algo. Gritándome no lo vas a averiguar, déjale pasar y habla con él. Si no te gusta lo que te dice le echas y fin. Pero si no le dejas entrar te quedarás siempre con la duda.

\- Sí… tiene sentido… es verdad. – Zoro alzó la vista de pronto y se cruzó con la mirada de Sanji. Éste se quedó congelado, ni siquiera intentó esconderse. El peliverde alzó el brazo y le saludó mientras se acercaba a la portería. – Vale. Le dejo entrar. Adiós.

Colgó sin esperar respuesta. Ace lo entendería. Abrió la puerta de abajo y se quedó esperando a que subiera sentado en el sofá. Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, se asustó por alguna razón. Zoro se quitó la gorra mientras entraba.

\- Buenas. – Dijo tranquilamente mientras se sentaba a su lado.

\- Hola.

\- El otro día no te dije nada porque no esperaba verte. – Zoro fue directo al grano, como de costumbre. – No te estaba siguiendo o algo así.

\- Sí, ya me imaginé que no te habías puesto a trabajar ahí para tenerme controlado.

\- ¿Has dejado de ir porque me viste allí?

\- No. – Respondió rápidamente, aunque fuera verdad que quería evitarle. – Es que aún me queda fruta porque compré mucha.

\- Entonces, ¿vas a volver? – Sanji asintió con la cabeza. – Ah, bien. Entonces… ¿hay alguna razón por la que hayas dejado de llamarme?

Este tío tenía la misma delicadeza que una piedra.

\- No. Me he aburrido, sin más.

\- ¿Te has aburrido de mí?

¿Por qué le había dolido tanto escuchar eso de la boca de Zoro? Ni siquiera lo había dicho dolido, pero algo le había removido las entrañas.

\- No, no. Claro que no.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Bueno. – Sanji se debatió entre poner una excusa o decir la verdad. Si era sincero, seguro que le espantaba. Había roto el contrato que él mismo había propuesto. Era lo que quería, ¿no? Separarse de Zoro. Y aun así… - Es… uhm. ¿Quieres que te diga la verdad? – Zoro asintió, y Sanji emitió un largo suspiro. – Llevamos tanto tiempo viéndonos que… rompí mis propias normas. Ya no eres un tío con el que me acuesto, eres… algo más. No sé el qué, pero es diferente.

Zoro se quedó en silencio unos segundos. Se rascó la cabeza arrugando la nariz. Eso siempre lo hacía cuando estaba pensando en algo.

\- Eso es… normal, ¿no? Para mí también eres algo más. Yo también he llegado a conocerte.

\- ¿Oh? – Le miró sorprendido. - ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué has aprendido de mí?

\- Son suposiciones, claro. Pero… creo que eres cocinero.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- ¿Mm? Tienes una cocina demasiado pija. – Sanji frunció el ceño, ¿cómo que pija? – Tienes muchos cuchillos y eso, es como muy profesional. Esas cosas solo las tiene alguien que trabaja en la cocina. Además, muchas veces llegas oliendo a comida y tienes muchos delantales. ¿He acertado?

\- Quizá. ¿Qué más sabes?

\- Siempre tienes un libro en la mesilla de noche, así que sé que te gusta leer. Hay mucha gente que tiene un montón de libros, pero quizás son de decoración. Los tuyos no tienen mucho polvo así que está claro que los usas. Ah, y usas gafas para leer. Nunca te las he visto puestas, pero las he visto por ahí. Seguro que te quedan bien.

Sanji abrió los ojos con sorpresa y carraspeó. ¿A qué venía eso?

\- Tienes muchos amigos, o una familia grande, o ambas. Cocinas para ellos a menudo y tienes tuppers llenos de comida que desaparecen demasiado pronto como para que te los comas tú. Y eres clavado a tu madre. La he visto en una foto. - Señaló el marco que tenía en la estantería. – He sabido que era tu madre porque sois iguales. Tu padre, si es quien creo que es… no os parecéis mucho. Pero supongo que es él porque tenéis una foto juntos en la que sales de pequeño. Espero que nunca te dejes un bigote así, no sé si podría superarlo.

A Sanji se le escapó una risa, la verdad era que el bigote del viejo era terrible. No sabía cómo podía estar tan orgulloso de él. Eso animó al peliverde a seguir.

\- Eres inteligente, siempre resuelves los casos de las series de detectives que vemos. También eres un capullo que busca formas de picarme pero eres muy gracioso. Eres muy amable, servicial y educado. Eso no lo he descubierto yo, me lo ha contado mi abuela. – Le sonrió alzando una ceja. – Y estás muy bueno. Tienes unas piernas súper largas y una voz muy sexy.

\- ¿Eso también te lo ha dicho tu abuela?

\- Mitad y mitad. – Ambos se rieron. – Me ha dicho que si dejabas de ir al puesto por mi culpa me iba a quitar del testamento. Yo le he dicho que era imposible, tenemos fruta buena y a buen precio.

\- Bueno, podría ir al puesto de la esquina…

\- No me jodas, sus sandías no saben a nada y lo sabes. – Sanji volvió a reírse. - ¿He acertado?

\- Sí. Especialmente en lo de que soy amable y educado. No se puede decir lo mismo de ti.

\- Sé que lo eres porque me lo ha dicho mi abuela, que conmigo eres un capullo. ¡Ah! Y te llamas Sanji de verdad. Eso lo vi en tu buzón.

\- Y tú te llamas Zoro de verdad.

\- No iba a usar un mote estúpido.

Sanji se quedó pensativo. Probablemente era lo más que habían hablado en todos los años que llevaban viéndose.

\- Somos imbéciles, ¿verdad? – Dijo en voz baja.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de mí? – Preguntó el peliverde con una sonrisa orgullosa.

\- Trabajas en el campo con tu abuela, ¿verdad? – Asintió con la cabeza. – Eso explica muchas cosas. No duermes bien por las noches, no te gustan las cosas dulces, ni la tecnología, pero sí el deporte y los niños, probablemente. Ah, y el alcohol. ¿He acertado?

\- Te has olvidado algo.

\- ¿El qué? – Preguntó Sanji con curiosidad.

\- Un detalle que está muy claro. – Le miró fijamente, su sonrisa haciéndose más grande. – Que me gustas.

El cocinero se puso rojo como un tomate. Sí, se le había escapado eso. Quizás se lo imaginaba, pero escucharlo tan claramente le había afectado.

\- Sé que no te gusta todo este rollo de relación estable pero… básicamente ya lo éramos, ¿no? Podemos ser iguales pero pudiendo hablar de nuestras cosas. Puedo conocer a tus amigos… tú puedes comprarnos fruta con descuento. ¿Qué me dices?

\- El descuento en la fruta suena bastante bien, no lo voy a negar. – Murmuró aún avergonzado. Zoro soltó una risa a su lado. Ese cabrón sabía que iba a decir que sí. – Vale, vale. Pero si vas a conocer a mis amigos, más te vale vestir decente.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi ropa? – Exclamó mirándose a sí mismo.

\- Esto va a ser largo. – Cogió un cigarro y se lo encendió. – Menos mal que ahora vamos a tener tiempo.

Zoro se acercó a él y le cogió la cara entre las manos para darle un largo beso. Era la primera vez que se besaban fuera del dormitorio.

Sanji pensó que no estaba mal. A partir de ahora iban a tener muchas nuevas primeras veces.

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a la resistencia que seguimos aquí shippeando a estos dos tontos. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado!!


End file.
